


【KK】三十极夜

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom, KKL
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Summary: *座长51X青年  AU*伪黑化 伪囚禁 实甜宠 必然的HE*一发完结两万字超长预警，有拉灯车x双向暗恋前提*命中注定的爱情啊！实力宠妻座长啊！温柔软和的青年啊！！来吃糖吗大家！！*病什么的都是自己杜撰的大家不要当真……嗑甜饼就好啦！





	【KK】三十极夜

地下室不大，收拾的却很整齐。桌面干净整洁、橱子里的东西也码得有板有眼，床在这一头，而灯在跨越了整个屋子的另一头、走过一段向上的楼梯、在门的旁边。

所以对于被囚禁在地下室的人来说，关灯是很麻烦又略有些危险的事情，而且这里无法靠阳光感知白天黑夜，灯就只能日日常亮，在床头则很体贴地准备了一副极舒适的眼罩。

堂本光一躺在床上把玩着眼罩，神情平静，半点都没有自己正在被囚禁的慌张、或者愤怒。

这副浅灰色的眼罩跟他一直在用的很像，都是同样舒适。他表情淡漠地看着光洁的布料，随手将它抛到一边，枕着手臂侧躺到了床上。

已经是自己被囚禁的第三天了。囚禁自己的，是住在自己楼下、跟自己几乎每天都能照面却从未打过招呼的青年。

青年大概三十岁上下的年纪，长得纤细白净，一头棕色的短发衬得他整个人都透着一股清茶般的温柔恬淡，他几乎一直都带着浅薄的微笑，只是眼中却平静且忧伤，那给他也多平添了一丝吸人目光的力量。

其实光一也注意他很久了，青年身上的那艺术家特有的淡淡忧郁的气质极吸引他，再加上他的样貌出众，光一每次见他都觉得有种想要结交的感觉。

作为一名舞台剧演员，光一自认为看人的眼光还是准的，至少从面相上看，青年绝不是坏人。

所以当青年腼腆地微笑着想要他签名、并请他来自己家喝茶的时候，光一毫无防备地欣然赴约。青年家收拾的干净整洁，墙上挂了不少油画，看不出主题，但光一还是觉得好像很厉害的样子。他克制地打量着青年的家，觉得自己像一块干涸的海绵似的，这回找到了机会立刻就开始饥饿地吸收着一切跟他有关的信息。

青年为他上了茶，然后坐到了对面的地方，有些不好意思地拿出了一个本子递给他。

光一翻看了一下，那是一本手帐，里面有舞台剧的票、新闻剪报、摘抄的自己的一些话，还有随手描绘的自己的侧脸、缠绕着红绸飞天的模样……

看到这本如此用心的手帐，光一也免不了感动，他在本子扉页签上了自己的名字，抬头一看，却见青年竟以一种十分忧伤的目光注视着自己。

光一呆呆地看着他，瞬间便沉入了青年那双清澈的琥珀色眼瞳中，恍若倾听了他心中的千言万语，却又什么都不懂得。被无边无际的悲伤包围，他讷讷地问：“你……有什么难过的事情吗？”

青年温柔地笑着摇摇头，端起茶杯喝了一口轻叹一声：“最痛苦的事情……是永远都没有办法跟别人分享的。”

光一觉得他身上散发着的悲伤令自己心痛，但是毕竟刚刚认识，有什么安慰的话也不好说出口，于是喝了一口齿颊留香的花茶……再清醒过来就已经身在地下室。

依旧温和有礼的青年就坐在床边平静地对他说着：“冒昧把您关在这里实在抱歉。我得了脑肿瘤，医生说已经没有几天好活了。所以对不起，这一生的尽头，我想做一些自己想做的事情。”

他指了指床头的病例，竟然轻松地笑了起来，仿佛面临死亡的不是自己一样：“看吧。光一先生。我不会造假的。”

刚刚醒来的光一根本搞不清楚发生了什么事情，他甚至不知道自己正躺在哪里，呆愣地听完了青年的话，他没有去碰那份病例反而问：“这就是你说的……无法分享的悲伤？你想要我做什么？”

“做我的囚徒。”青年干脆地回答，“三十天。三十天后，我会放你走。到时候，教训我也好，报警也好，随你。”

青年的眼睛反射着地下室冰冷的灯光，光一被没来由的悲伤情绪感染了，他茫然地追问：“只是这样？”

“只是这样。”

光一捂着还在轻微眩晕的头部站起来，青年也站了起来后退了一小步。光一没有放任他走开，他走到青年身前很近的地方看着他问：“你知道的。只要我想，我现在就可以打晕你然后离开。”

但是青年却毫无畏惧地直视着他的双眼，坦然地说道：“那就打晕我离开吧。”

光一被他的态度迷惑了，明明这个人是要囚禁自己，为什么偏偏是这幅不在意的样子？而且就算他在笑着，他的周身也依旧源源不断地散发着孤寂的悲伤。

那让光一几乎忍不住要伸手去抱抱他了。他明明站的那么近，却像与自己远隔千里，咫尺天涯。

在光一晃神间，青年深吸了一口气，露出一个温婉的微笑柔声问：“晚餐想吃什么？我去给你做。”

光一有些不知道应该怎么形容自己的生活。

青年待他很好，温和有礼，一日三餐都是亲手做来、陪他一起吃的，而且地下室里竟然还有单独的卫浴可以随时供他使用，平时青年也会常常下来，坐在桌边写写画画。除了没有游戏可以玩之外，光一觉得自己的生活可以用惬意这个词来形容。反正自己平时休假在家也几乎足不出户，现在有个人还可以给自己提供一日三餐，已经是很不错的事情了。

所以光一只得二十四小时板着脸面对他，不笑也不轻易说话，用这种幼稚的抗议来维持自己的自尊和体面……免得被他的温柔攻陷，说不定以后又会有一些过分的要求。

果然，在第十天晚上，青年离开之前在楼梯口徘徊了好久，光一其实早就注意到了，但他故意瞥开目光装作很累的样子，但是……心却怦怦怦怦飞速地跳动着。

他会提出什么样的要求？

“我……我可以抱你一下吗？”

青年最终开口了，一改往日的温柔淡然，这次他的声音像秋风中的蝴蝶，脆弱地颤抖着飘落，光一倏地抬眼盯住了他。青年的脸腾地红透了，苍白的皮肤浮现起两朵红云之后竟无比地好看，光一都有些看呆了。

“就……就一下，抱过了我就走，好不好？”青年脚步踌躇，向前踏了不过十来公分的的距离却又怯怯地缩回去了。

他这副模样根本不像是能干出将自己绑架这种事的人，而且光一知道，只要自己拒绝，青年是绝对不会强迫自己的。甚至他还想，就算自己要求走出地下室青年大概也会答应。

这些天在一个人的时候他翻遍了地下室里的东西。青年的相册，青年的画，青年写的书……

这是个艺术家。光一能够这样肯定。虽然可能没什么名气——因为自己没听说过他——但是他所画所写的那些东西，全部都在源源不断地向他清晰地传输着本人的感情。

忧郁、迷茫、淡然……

光一被这种强烈的共鸣感震撼到了，他从来都不曾想过，世界上会有一个人只通过这些不会说话的东西就让自己原原本本感受到同样的情绪。他甚至非常疑惑，他觉得青年大可以直接向自己提出做三十天的恋人。自己应该会答应的，那岂不是比现在的状况要好得多？因为自己……

自己，早在那一次次的碰面中就已经对青年产生了好感。想要打招呼，想要去接触他，想要了解他，可是自己的性格让光一出于羞赧或者胆怯一直没能行动。原本……原本在这次休假的时候，光一也确实打算鼓起勇气上前搭话的，却没想到被青年……以这种方式抢了先。

青年身上有一股很好闻的味道，不是什么香气，不是光一所知的任何一种香水、或者是洗衣剂的味道。那是从他皮肤里面沁出来的柔和温暖的香氛，就像青年本人一样。

所以他也好奇着与青年拥抱的感觉。但是……依旧是出于那幼稚到可笑的自尊，光一板着脸极严厉的拒绝了他。

青年颊边的绯色褪尽了，他露出一副“早知如此”的模样，那双漂亮的琥珀色眼眸迅速黯淡下去失去了所有的星光，他点点头，像往常一样冲光一道了晚安，然后安静地端着餐具离开了。

在看到他失去血色的瞬间光一就有些后悔了，他想，如果明天他再要求拥抱，自己就答应他。就只是让他抱一抱，自己不会抬手去抱他。嗯……或许身体装的僵硬一些，头稍微低一低，仔细地嗅一嗅青年颈间好闻的味道。或许第三次、第四次的时候，自己可以装作勉强地、稍稍抬手拢一拢他的身体。就只是稍稍地……

但是，他没能等来那个时候。

第二天为光一送完早餐之后，青年沉默着离开了。光一觉得有些不对劲，往常这个时候青年总会向自己搭话，或者说说舞台剧的事情，或者说说他自己……但是他没有。

他惨白着脸，沉默地等待光一吃过饭之后就离开了。

然后光一又想起来，似乎最近两天青年并没有跟自己一起吃饭。他只是把自己要求的东西端过来、然后温柔地笑着看自己进餐。

当然，自己从不曾问过他为什么。

仿佛每一天青年都在变得消瘦都在变得更加虚弱苍白，光一不由得担心起来。他起身在屋里转了两圈，举步走上楼梯，一边考虑着要不要叫一下他，或者……关心一下他的身体？

就算莫名其妙被他绑来关在地下室，光一心里却依旧把青年当做不怎么熟悉的朋友。

一步一步、一级一级……走过了十三级台阶，光一来到了门前，伸手握住了门把手。他并没有想把它打开，因为他想，门一定是锁着的。

怎么可能不是锁着的呢？自己可是他的囚徒啊，又不是客人，又不是合租的房客……

光一试着把耳朵贴在门边，这是这么多天来他第一次好奇外面的世界是怎样的布局，他想象着青年的家，想象着他常常跟自己提起的那几条恐龙鱼，想象着……

“嗯？”

光一无意识地转动着把手，却发现门并没有锁。

他打开门，走出了地下室。与冰冷的灯光不同的暖和阳光一下子就笼罩了他，他不由得舒适地伸了个懒腰，随即反应过来，这并不应该。

为什么青年没有锁门？

为什么他明明可以正当地提出交往请求，却偏偏用不好的手段将自己囚禁？为什么明明自己是囚徒，他却从来不强迫自己做任何事？为什么明明应该锁住自己，他竟然连房门都不曾上锁？

只要自己想，随时都可以离开。

但是光一偏偏就这样自己被自己关在了地下室里整整十天。

光一的脸色不算很好看，他想找青年问清楚，但是紧走出几步来到客厅门口他猛地瞪大了双眼：青年正倒在了离自己不远的地方。

“……！”直到这个时候光一才意识到，自己连他的名字都不知道。明明有病历，明明有那么多和他相关的东西，但是名字的地方全部都被青年涂黑了。

像是想抹除自己存在过的痕迹一般，青年义无反顾地用污迹掩盖着自己的姓名。

光一来到他身边，突然有些不知所措。他蹲下小心翼翼地摸了摸青年的脸颊，还是有温度的。鼻息……也是有的。甚至他不知道青年是不是真的昏过去了，因为他正紧紧按着胃部，喉咙里翻滚着痛苦的咕哝，只是光一到他身边之后他却没有别的反应。

把青年横抱起来的时候，光一一时间用力过猛差点向后摔倒，踉跄了好几步才站稳脚。他不可思议地看着怀里昏迷中的人，这明明是一个成年男人，却轻成了这样！抱在怀里几乎感受不到分量，不然光一也不会错估他的体重而差点摔倒了。

他找到青年的卧室将他放在了床上，随即又见自己的手机就放在床头充电，他看了看青年，将手机拿过来解锁查看了一番。没有人动过，他设定过如果有人强行解锁他的手机就会被拍照发到他朋友的邮箱里。不知青年是警惕还是尊重，他没有动光一的手机，反而在给手机充电，仿佛做好了光一随时离开的准备。

心中发涩，光一眨眨眼睛联系了自己的家庭医生。他看着桌上散落的药瓶，回想着青年的病历对医生简单形容了一下现在的情况，然后得到了虽然青年更像是犯了胃病不过最好还是送医院的指示。

放下电话之后光一轻叹了一声。要送他去医院吗？还是……再等等，等他醒来之后问问他的意见？

如果十分钟之后还不醒，那么就送他去医院。

光一这样想着坐到了床边。

青年的寝具全部都是深蓝色的，他陷在其中越发苍白纤弱，光一伸出手小心翼翼地触碰了一下他微微凹陷下去的脸颊，胸口忽的涌起一股抱住他的冲动。 

青年是无害的。他反复地这样说服自己，然后掀开被子躺上了床，把他瘦弱的身体抱进怀里，圈着他简单回复了一下这两天朋友跟自己的联络。

刚才医生的话让他明白，青年的情况比他说出来的要严重得多。事到如今自己还要什么矜持要什么虚幻高傲的自尊心，光一决定了，等到青年醒来，自己就告诉他，自己喜欢他，自己愿意陪着他度过接下来的日子。

想到青年正在一步步地走向死亡，光一就生出一股深深的无力感来。

大概是胸口的温度起了作用，青年在五分钟之后不安地动了动，呻吟着蜷缩起了身体。光一立刻放下手机环抱着他低声问：“哪里难受？用不用叫医生来？”

“呜……难过……难过…… 嗯……”

青年仿佛已经根本来不及在意光一正抱着自己，他深深地蜷缩成了一小团，脑袋抵着光一的胸口双手紧紧抱着腹部。光一也焦急起来，他轻轻抚摸着青年的后背问他：“是肚子难受吗？需要什么？帮你准备一点热水好不好？”

青年没有回答他。他好像真的很难受听不进任何话，眼角因为五官紧皱而起了深深的纹路，眼泪顺着那里滑落下去。光一的心脏撕扯般疼痛起来，他注视着青年勾起他的下巴，像对待经年的恋人一般柔和地亲吻了他的眼角。

他见青年捂着的是肚子不是脑袋，于是试探着问：“是……是胃不舒服吗？晕倒是因为这个？”

青年无声地点了点头：“低血糖……没事的。”

他的心脏正疯狂地跳动着，胃部的疼痛减轻了，但大脑传来的眩晕让他不知道现在正在发生的一切究竟是不是梦。

怎么可能……他怎么可能会这样温柔地对待自己？

他正和自己最渴望的人同床共枕。

青年睁开眼睛，他立刻就被光一眼底的担忧和温柔灼红了脸，蠕动着嘴唇悄悄吐出几个字来：“我……我能亲亲你吗？”

瞧啊，得寸进尺来了。

光一一边好笑地想着，一边主动探头将唇印在了他小巧可爱的唇瓣上。实际上光一已经想这么做很久了，青年的嘴唇生得太过好看，颜色轻浅形状可爱，他在青年说话的时候都会极力掩盖自己想要一直盯着那里的欲望。

“嗯……”

青年受不住似的溢出一声暧昧黏软的轻吟，听在光一耳中直教他脑仁都发麻了，青年的声音就像上好的陈酿，甚至都不用去品，嗅一嗅香气就已经要醉死在他身上。

浅浅的吻在回应下加深了，青年被压在了床上。他一阵阵眩晕着仿佛漂浮在了海面。光一的气息将他整个人都完完整整地包裹笼罩，让他没有着落漂游着的心一点点安定下来，落在他手掌中，被他温柔地捧着轻声地哄。

唇瓣彼此按揉厮磨，早不知是谁先探出舌尖，光一沉醉在青年微凉的口腔控制不住侵略进去大肆翻搅，吻得他头皮发麻浑身酥软，双手也无力地勉强吊在光一肩上任由他采撷。缠绵的吻让两个人的身体都给出了最诚实的反应，青年歪过头，嘴唇麻麻的肿胀着，随即灼热的吻洒落在耳根，他咬着嘴唇艰难地忍耐断断续续的低吟，光一的手在他身上放肆地揉捏，上衣也被掀到了胸口，火烫的手掌点燃了他的心脏，他当然知道接下来要发生什么，带着极重的鼻音颤颤地小声说：“抽屉里有……那个、润滑……”

光一的动作停下来了，他见青年红透了脸，歪着脑袋朝向一边不敢看自己，低笑着勾回他的下巴亲亲他沁出汗珠的鼻尖。青年抖动着的睫毛就像蝴蝶翅膀，弯起的弧度闪烁着细碎的光芒美丽惊人。

“还有……”青年眉间微蹙，“我、我家里没有套，我没想到……没想到会这样……”

在他的计划里从头到尾都不曾发生过这一幕。光一在他眼中，是王子，是万丈光芒，是他只能靠见不得人的手段才能靠近、触碰、暂时拥有的人。

他们是不会发生这种关系的。

光一温和缱绻的亲吻并没有停止仿佛没听见他的话一般，青年见他真的想做，艰难地忍耐着害羞继续说：“我检查过身体，没病的，嗯……还有，两三天没吃饭了，应该很干净的……要是你希望，我可以再去洗个澡……”

他小心翼翼、带着点讨好地悄悄觑了光一一眼，却见他的动作停了下来。光一现在明白了，青年晕倒根本就是因为他不好好吃饭！什么胃痛什么低血糖全都是他自己作出来的！

见光一脸色难看，青年害怕地瑟缩了一下，刚想说什么弥补一二，光一就嚯地起身丢下一句“等我一下”就离开了。

离开了他的家。

光一走了之后，温暖了自己的热源当然也不见了。青年被侵袭的冷意冻得全身发抖。他侧过身子紧紧地抱着自己，垂下眼帘苦笑起来。

也对，怎么可能不在意呢。就算自己那么说，也……

“光一……”青年讷讷地念着光一的名字，心中又酸又涩。

“光一……就这样，就这样就好……不要让我再沦陷下去了……”

青年抱着自己的身体蜷缩在床上发抖。他周身光一的气息还未消散，可是心已经冷了。

他对这个变化满足而苦涩地笑了起来。

这样就很好。发生关系没什么，只要不动心，什么都好。

在混沌的悲伤中意识渐渐远离，青年一边发抖一边昏昏欲睡。半梦半醒间，门被敲响了，青年无力地撑着身子跌跌撞撞走到门口打开门，光一手里提着一个塑料袋，见他眼圈泛红面色灰败立刻上前一步下意识圈住他的腰将人带进怀里关心又急切地问：“怎么了？身体难受吗？”

“……没事。”青年摇摇头，光一好像是运动过了，他的胸口起伏的很厉害，身上也很温暖，青年一边骂着自己得寸进尺一边小心翼翼地、珍惜地享受着这一点点亲近的时光，依恋地靠进他怀中汲取着自己渴求的温暖。

就让他再任性一回吧……

“身上怎么那么凉？”光一随手拉上门，挽着青年的腰向他举了举手中的袋子，“现做来不及了，我下去给你买了粥，热热喝吧。以后可不能这样折腾自己了，听到没有？”

说到最后一句，光一探头在青年额角重重亲了一下，圈着他的腰探头探脑找到了厨房的位置，拿了个碗把买来的方便粥倒出来放到微波炉里去加热。

青年的胃正钝钝地难受，他看着光一为自己忙上忙下，一股暖流猛地包裹住了他冰冷的心脏，熨帖舒适极了，他想走去他旁边，但是刚迈出一步身体却软了下去。

光一转身正好将他接到怀里，见他饿得狠了，忍不住又是一同唠唠叨叨的埋怨。青年靠在他胸口乖乖地听着，讷讷地辩解道：“我也……我也不是一点都没吃，只是……没什么胃口……”

“嗯……那我以后做东西给你吃，好不好？”光一揉揉青年的脑袋，看着他瘦削的脸心疼道，“你看你，都瘦成什么样子了……”他的手指反复流连在青年颊边，让那里重新浮现起了好看的浅红色。

现在气氛正好，温馨的如同恋人相处一般，青年贪恋着光一的温柔，偷偷伸手圈着他的腰小声问：“那，我……我能尝尝你做的生姜烧嘛？你说过你做那个很拿手……你在杂志采访的时候说的，说了好多次……”

“好啊，你想吃的话晚上给你做。”光一一口答应下来，见青年一脸掩饰不住的欣喜，自己也开心地笑着想去亲他，可惜被微波炉的声音打断，青年像是被吓着了似的猛地缩了回去，光一也有些不好意思，只能先帮他把吃的弄好。

粥热好了，光一拿了勺子搅搅，舀起一点送到嘴边轻轻触碰着嘴唇试了试温度，觉得温热正合适，于是满意地将碗递到青年眼前：“来，快喝吧，喝完了我陪你去休息。”

“嗯。”青年乖乖地接过碗，他的手碰到了光一的手指，先是不好意思地瑟缩了一下，随后又坚定地覆盖其上。

一刻也好，自己想要拥有他。

光一看着他的样子也改变了主意，重新把碗拿过来搂着青年的腰跟他回到卧室：“走，我喂你。”

“诶？”

两个人并排坐在床边，光一一勺一勺地将热好的粥喂了青年喝。他自己也时不时喝一口，因为这粥虽然做起来简单，闻着还是很香的。青年却知道，光一的洁癖很重，但是现在他却愿意跟自己用同一把勺子喝粥……

“又在走神了？”光一晃晃青年的肩膀，把空了的碗放到了桌上。

青年茫然地看了看四周：“你……没有买套回来？”

“嗯？”光一眨眨眼睛歪着头看他，“你不是说不用吗？你要是想那我再下去买……”“不用了！就……就这样就好。”青年按着胸口压了压疯狂跳动的心脏，羞红了脸低下头，强忍着难堪说，“就是……能请你温柔些吗，我……我有点怕痛，也不知道、会不会很痛……”

见他那样光一也觉得耳朵发烫，他用力吞咽了几次，喉咙紧巴巴地回应他：“我会小心的，嗯……我也……也不知道，但是、尽量不弄痛你……”

两个人红着脸对坐着也不敢去看对方，最后还是光一主动伸手拉了青年的手臂将他拽到怀里低声问：“现在还难受吗？要不还是休息一下吧？”

“嗯嗯，不用的。”青年鼓起勇气抬手环抱了光一的脖子将嘴唇主动送上。

窗帘严严实实的拉着挡住了全部阳光，昏暗的室内旖旎的空气躁动着，光一是当真使尽了浑身解数极尽温柔缠绵，青年纤瘦的身体让他又是冲动又是怜惜，那一点没来由的一见钟情凝聚升华成了浓浓的喜欢充斥着他的心脏，他从头到尾都温柔极了，安抚着他的身体，哄着他一点点接纳、跟自己一同律动，直逼得青年红了眼眶、紧紧抓着他的手臂软软颤颤地求他再快点、再深些……

第一次欢好的时间很长，大概也是光一为他做足了准备的原因。青年几乎都没有感觉痛，他依赖地由着光一拥着他在极乐之海中沉浮，也一直都忍着羞意直视着光一的眼睛与他目光交缠，似乎想借由此来让两人的心也贴近在一处……光一的宽容和宠溺温暖着他，亲热过后浑身都像热水浸过一样暖洋洋麻酥酥的舒服，青年心满意足地趴在光一怀里昏昏欲睡，享受着光一还不曾停下的亲吻洒落在面颊上。

“去清理一下吧？”光一低低地说着，先拿纸巾帮青年擦了擦湿黏的一片。但是青年摇头拒绝了，他抓着光一的手，眼睛都睁不开似的请求道：“先睡好不好？我……我想就这样睡……”

就算肚子痛也无所谓，光一的东西还残留在自己里面，那让青年有一种被占有和标记的满足感。但同时他又担忧着自己这样的要求会让爱干净的光一不快。

“那就先乖乖睡吧。”光一并没有拒绝他，转而将嘴唇移到他的额头低声道，“睡醒了，我做生姜烧给你吃。”

“嗯。”

就这样，光一没有再回地下室去，他像青年的恋人一样跟他开始了生活。

两人睡到了下午才起身，光一抱着青年帮他按摩了一下后腰，随后才将他送到浴室去洗澡。原本他想亲自帮他清理的，但是青年红着脸把他赶出去了……

光一在门口站了一会儿，听到水声才又带着担心去厨房做了生姜烧做晚餐，因为他知道青年可能胃不舒服，所以只做了一人份给两个人吃，还做了暖胃的汤给他，青年吃得眉眼弯弯，身上散发着柔和愉悦的味道，光一移动了好几次椅子，硬是从他对面移到了他身边，几乎屁股贴着屁股地跟他坐在一起。

青年身上有一种魔力，那是清清凉凉的、让他贪恋让他渴望的味道。光一紧靠着他深深地呼吸，最后甚至变本加厉地直接把脸埋进了青年的颈窝。他灼热的吐息让青年全身都暖烘烘也麻酥酥的，软着腰靠在光一怀里任他抱着。  
吃完饭后青年乖乖吃了药，然后陪着光一在客厅看了会儿赛车相关的新闻。光一的夜猫子属性他清楚，只可惜他自己是奈良作息，一到天黑就困，纵使再想多陪陪他，最后也趴在光一腿上睡着了。

光一看完了新闻回味着刚刚结束的比赛，低头一看青年乖乖地睡着，他的侧脸精致好看，光一轻轻挠了挠他的下巴，青年一下子就惊醒了，睡眼惺忪地看着他黏糊糊地抱怨着：“嗯？干嘛啊……”

“困了就洗漱一下去床上睡。”

光一将他扶起来让他靠在自己怀里醒神，一边替他拉了拉身上披着的衣服：“乖，我跟你一起。”

“嗯……”

光一先把青年好好地安置在沙发上，随后去地下室拿来了青年给自己准备的洗漱用具，摆在了青年的洗漱间里，又回到客厅接来了脑袋一点一点犯困的青年搂着他站在镜子前，为他接了一杯温水、沾湿牙刷挤好牙膏，再把杯子和牙刷都递到他手中，哄着他喝了口水润润口腔再慌忙让他吐掉不要咽下去……折腾了半天青年也清醒了些，两人肩并肩一起刷牙洗脸，竟然没有半点不和谐的感觉。

总觉得，已经在一起好久了一样。

刷着牙的光一看着镜子里青年懵懵懂懂刷牙的样子有点傻兮兮地笑起来，忽然转头亲了他一脑袋泡沫。

“诶？！”青年被他吓呆了，回过神来才难以置信地看着他：这还是那个万丈光芒不苟言笑的王子吗？

“怎么了嘛！”光一噘着嘴低低地问，“我私底下就这样。你嫌弃也没办法。”

“我……我不嫌弃。”青年露出一个孩子似的笑容，有些不舍地洗掉了额头上的泡沫，又亲手揉了洗面奶涂在光一脸上。脸颊、好看的轮廓、英挺的鼻梁……光一乖乖地任由他揉搓过了自己脸上每一寸地方，在青年的手离开的时候抱住了他的腰将脸上的泡沫蹭到他脸颊上面。

“哎呀！你干嘛啊……”“这样洗有趣嘛……”

打打闹闹地洗漱完了，再收拾好厨房客厅，两个人回到了卧室里。仿佛已经做了千百回似的，光一很熟练地将青年搂在怀中，为他盖好了被子道了晚安。

青年枕在光一的臂弯，任由那浅淡好闻的气息将自己整个包围，光一怀中对他来说就像是一个庇护所，盖上被子之后他就完全处在了最安全的地方。他静静地听着光一沉稳的心跳，心忽的一痛。

【不要对我太好啊……】他默默地想着，【我会舍不得结束的。】

但是他又想，这种偷来的幸福，还是享用了比较好。毕竟，自己也不剩几天可活了。

两个人就这样没有告白地成为了恋人、过着甜蜜的恋爱生活。一起做饭、互相喂食、一同打扫卫生……青年被光一喂了两天就恢复了一些活力，很开心地为光一做了他最拿手的豆乳锅，光一也很给面子地几乎一个人就都吃完了、连剩的汤底都不想浪费。

但是不知道为什么，原本还笑着的青年突然红了眼眶，琥珀色的眼眸波纹荡漾，一层层地盈了泪水。

光一立刻放下勺子凑到他跟前亲亲他的鼻尖问：“怎么了？为什么难过？”

青年闭上眼睛摇摇头，他紧紧地抱着光一依偎在他怀里轻声说：“不要对我太好了……你那么温柔，我……我不知道该怎么办……”

“我对你好，你受着就是了。”光一拨弄着他的头发慢慢地拍打他的后背，顿了顿又低声笑了起来，“谁让我喜欢你呢。”

青年的身体僵硬了。

其实他早知道，光一大概是喜欢他的。他那么温柔那么体贴，就算嘴上不说，那缠绵的爱意也源源不断的顺着他温柔的注视传达到自己心上，但是……他依旧自欺欺人的想着，光一那是在做戏。

他只是在安慰一个将死之人罢了。

“为什么……为什么要戳穿……”青年就算紧闭双眼，泪水也接二连三地顺着眼角流下来，“我受不起啊……光一 ，我、我受不起……你的温柔你的好，我不配……你这样我怎么办？我……我会不舍得死啊……”

明明一直以来他都觉得，自己可以坦然面对死亡的，他从查出病症那一刻起就几乎接受了现实。但是现在，一股强烈的悔恨和求生欲望充斥着他的心脏，让那脆弱的肉块疼痛不已。

他一边命令着自己躲避，一边却贪恋着光一的温柔，半步都移动不开。如此懦弱的自己，如此怕死的自己……

“我认识一个很好的脑科医生，他做手术从没失败过。”光一一遍拍打着青年的背一边说，“我叫他回来给你看看。会没事的，相信我。”

青年吃力地笑了两声，他抓着光一胸口的衣服抬起头来看着他露出一个残忍又苍白的笑，绝望地撕扯着喉咙问他：“如果有希望，谁会愿意死？”

光一的心被他扯得生疼，他的眼圈也红了，捧着青年的脸狠狠地吻着他。两人跌跌撞撞地移动到沙发边上倒下，这次光一依旧控制着力量非常温柔，但青年像是被他弄痛了似的，随着他的动作捶打着他放肆地大哭了一场，哭到嗓子嘶哑不能发声，被光一哄着昏昏睡去。

一早起床，他就又恢复了那副温润淡然的模样，除了眼睛还肿着，其余看不出一点昨天哭闹过的痕迹。

光一抱着他坐在阳台上的一张大大的秋千椅里晒太阳。

青年依靠着光一的肩膀歪着脑袋，举起手来挡在眼前，从指缝里注视着漏下来的太阳光。之前他总觉得，光一就像太阳一样，耀眼、灼热、不可接近。但是在他破釜沉舟般地将人掳到自己身边之后却发现，光芒之下他的温柔尤其令人沉醉，他是火，是冬日的火，而自己就是飞蛾。

如果可以的话，他想要像自己曾经奢望的那样，在光一怀中幸福地死去。

而光一则想着，这几天做些什么才能让青年保持轻松愉快。他昨晚已经联络过那个医生了，他说得半个多月才能回去，正好自己跟青年有一个三十天的约定，算算到最后几天也差不多该回来了。

让光一开心的是，医生听了自己描述的他的诊断、CT图像还有在吃的药之后说，青年不是没有救，只是给他做手术的话风险很高，在日本这边一般就保守治疗或者说无法手术了。但是对于他来说，他可以一试。而光一要做的就是让青年尽量开心一些，那对他的病情也有帮助。

“嗯……”光一想了一阵开口道，“我们，待会儿一起去超市买东西吧？我看家里的食材不太够了。”

他想了很久，如果自己有了恋人，最想做的事情大概就是逛超市了。这种生活感极强的事情有一种平淡又温馨的魔力。双手相牵、并肩走在柴米油盐的小事里面，像是能走出一种地老天荒的错觉。

光一想了很多，只是想到最后，每一副想和恋人在一起的场景，最后都变成了他和青年两个。光一无可奈何又心痒地接受了这个情况。

既然心动了，那就把握住。他可不是会轻易放弃的人。

“真的？可以吗？”青年立刻直起身子惊喜地看向他，随后不安地搅动着手指，“可是，你……你不行吧？你有名气的，不可以跟我一起出去……”“怎么不可以？”光一不满地抓着他的脖子将他按倒自己怀里挠他的痒，“我说可以就可以。竟然敢怀疑我不行？嗯？”

在青年的告饶声中两个人挤在秋千椅上慢慢地摇晃，在下午暖暖的阳光中睡了一会儿。傍晚时分，光一温柔地将青年吻醒，两人换好了衣服，光一戴上了口罩之后也帮青年戴上一个，随后隔着口罩亲了亲他，坚定地牵住了他的手跟他一起出了门。

青年有些瑟缩地想要挣开，但是光一霸道地紧紧拉着他不给他半点挣脱的机会，甚至改为了十指紧扣，青年低垂着脑袋走在他身边，心脏飞快地跳着，翻滚着酸酸甜甜的感觉。

光一走路很快也很有气势，青年总觉得，他身上那强大的气场在别人看来可能凌厉逼人，但是现在却温柔又小心地把自己包裹了进去，纳入了保护范围当中……

大概这就是恋爱的感觉吧。全世界，他只对自己不同。

走到超市之后，光一拿了小车让青年推着，自己则一边想着接下来要做给他吃的东西一边去挑了一些食材，两个人沿着货架慢慢地走着，青年看着光一宽厚挺拔的背竟然看得痴了，光一拿好了东西回头就看到他对着自己发愣，他笑得眼睛都弯了起来，凑到青年身边，看左右无人迅速摘下口罩亲了亲他的耳朵。

青年缩了一下脖子，他耳朵十分敏感，被光一一撩拨全身都麻酥酥的，光一满足地重新戴好口罩挽着他的腰，领着他去结算付钱。他悄悄地勾了勾光一的手指，光一看向他，忽而笑得眉眼弯弯，凑到他耳边小声说：“真想在这就亲亲你。”

“不行啦！”青年埋怨地轻轻砸了一拳光一的胸口示意他向前走，“快去，到咱们了。”

“嗯。我来付吧。”

看着他从钱包里面掏掏摸摸找硬币的样子青年想，要是这样的日子能一直下去就好了。两个人，过着自己的日子，手牵着手逛逛超市，一不小心就走到了白头。

在光一带着青年大肆招摇的第二天，报纸上就出现了他的新闻。

果然，只是戴了个口罩、没有打扮而已，他还是被认出来了。而且他旁边的青年虽然眉眼清隽身材细瘦，却依旧能很明显的看出是个男人，所以一时间光一的电话简直快要打爆了。

最后气得他直接拔了电话卡丢到沙发底下，青年担心地看着他，缩在旁边的沙发上抱着自己的膝盖，他愧疚又悔恨，忽的陷入了深深的自我厌恶中。就因为自己的一时任性，竟然给光一带来这样大的麻烦……更何况，自己早就是个将死之人了，要是自己死了……是不是光一会好过一点……

光一脸色铁青，手机不再响之后他做了几次深呼吸，看到青年缩成小小的一团，心疼地立刻搓搓脸凑过去将他搂在怀里。

“对不起，我……我给你添麻烦了……”青年难过地靠在他肩头讷讷地说。光一亲亲他的发顶安慰道：“没关系的。反正咱俩的关系迟早要公开，我不在乎。他们大多数人喜欢的是舞台剧里的我，是灯光下的我。私生活跟他们无关，他们也无权去管。要是口口声声说着喜欢我的全部、到头来却连我爱的人都无法接受，那那样的喜欢我也受不起。”

光一嗤笑了一声，又揉揉青年的头发：“好啦，不想这些糟心事了。我在休假呢，现在的时间是你的。”

而青年却依旧沉浸在他的那句“我爱的人”里面。

自己是他爱的人？他愿意为了自己公开恋情？他…… 

可是……

“哎，说好了不许多想。”光一见青年脸色莫辩，立刻托着他的下巴认真地凝望着他的眼睛打断道，“我们在谈恋爱呢，除了我你不许想别的。”

青年定定地看着他，最后还是笑了起来。他用力点点头：“好，不想。”说着起身跨坐在光一腿上圈着他的脖子，眼睛亮晶晶的闪烁着光芒看着他，“光一，你可真是我的药。现在我都一点都不头痛了，眼睛耳朵都不痛了。”

“真的？”光一面色一喜，又正色道，“你可别唬我啊。”

“真的。”青年凑近了他，用指尖轻轻地勾勒着他嘴唇的轮廓，他凑的很近，身上软软暖暖的味道一下子就把光一包裹住了。

恍若沉醉在了暮春的花香中，光一享受着青年的亲近，含着他的手指轻声问：“想不想去我家看看？”

“可以吗？”青年的眼睛亮了起来，像琥珀色的宝石般，里面封存着光一的倒影。

光一眷恋地看着他的眼睛，他觉得自己像是被他俘获的猎物，青年就是蜂蜜似的又甜又暖的松脂，缓缓地流淌过来将自己包裹，于是——心甘情愿地被他囚禁在琥珀中直到永恒，彼此再不分离。

那大概就是他们最好的结局了。

他带着青年来到了自己家中，果然一开门就听到电话在响。光一脸色立刻难看起来，他关上门，伸手拿起了电话听了一阵，“嗯”了一声就挂上了，还顺手把电话线扯了下来。

青年又担忧又好笑地问：“这样好吗？”

“为什么不好。”光一哼哼着抱着他来到自己曾在不知道哪次采访里面炫耀过的沙发前坐下，“刚刚那边说没有清晰照片也没有多人目击，可以说只是相像而已或者干脆不管。”

“哦……”

青年依偎着他，低垂着脑袋不知道在想些什么。

“没事吧？”光一担忧地抚摸着他的脸颊，“要不要去我床上躺一会儿？”

“嗯……好。我有点累了。”青年淡淡地说着，却没想到话音未落光一直接将他打横抱起，他轻呼一声连忙搂紧了他的脖子，见光一急吼吼的模样莞尔道，“好啦，只是可能早上没睡醒而已，不要把我想的太脆弱了，我还是经得起折腾的。”

“是吗？”光一带他来到卧室，将他轻柔地放在床的一边，随后自己躺到另一边半靠在床头搂着他，见青年乖顺地爬起来趴在他胸口枕着他的肩膀，光一这才继续含笑低声说，“你说你经得起，可我就喜欢听你求我再快点再深点……”“呀！你……你这个人！”

青年满脸羞红地用力锤了两下光一的胸口，光一爽朗地大笑起来抓住他的拳头拉到嘴边亲了亲，眉眼含笑地调侃道：“终于把你宠得敢对我发脾气啦？”

“还不是你……”青年撅着嘴巴小声嘟囔着靠回他肩上，又拿指尖描画起了他的嘴唇。

嘴唇、下颌线、眉毛、鼻梁……青年一点点的以指尖描摹着他的模样，认真又缱绻，带着几分若即若离的痒。

“在想什么？”光一轻柔地问。

“在把你刻进心里啊。”青年回答着，他的脸上又出现了那副淡然的、仿佛什么都不在意了的表情。光一看着心痛，故作轻快地说：“我还以为我早就在了呢。”

而青年只是笑笑没有回答。他越沉默，光一越是害怕，心脏疯狂地鼓动着，光一沉不住气问道：“难道事到如今你还觉得我们的约定结束后我会离开？”

“不会吗？”青年没有看他，他定定地盯着光一的嘴唇浅笑着说，“我们根本就不是一个世界的人……”“那我就穿越给你看看！”

宠着他疼着他那样热烈地爱着他好些日子竟然还是这个样子，光一被他的态度激怒了，他摸了半天没找到手机，丢开青年跑去了客厅，青年被他丢下心脏猛的一痛，他躺在光一床上轻叹了一声，但是随即竟然听到光一在外面打电话的声音：

“喂，嗯是我。明天给我安排一个记者发布会……什么会？老子要出柜！昨天那张照片就是我，就是我带着恋人去逛超市，我们不仅同居了我们还要结婚！”

青年吓得几乎是连滚带爬冲到了客厅扑过去想要按下挂机键，但是光一牢牢地搂着他不让他接近，这是第一次光一这么粗鲁的对他，但是青年却感受到了一阵苦涩的甜蜜。

电话那边的人苦笑着低喊：【……我的祖宗啊您消停一会儿好不好？】

“我不管！你给我安排，大不了我就出来单干，不信这两年我攒的人脉能让我吃不起……唔……”

情急之下青年直接掰过他的脸吻了他，心上人主动献吻自然比什么都重要，光一放下电话抱着他去了沙发上，让他尽量舒适地躺好之后才夺回主动权。

双唇亲昵地摩挲在一处，光一并没有急着深吻，他托着青年的后脑停在他唇上，动作渐歇、还是青年最后忍耐不住，主动探出舌尖去勾他的唇缝，光一这才心满意足地迎上去，他十分迷恋青年口中微凉微甜的味道，每次接吻都恨不得将他吞吃干净都嫌不够。

他也真的算是自己的克星了……好多从来都不曾对其他人做过的事情，光一对他做的心甘情愿。恨不得把他捧在心尖宠上天，宠得有恃无恐天天骑在自己脑袋上才开心。

青年又被光一逗得动了情，看着他全身从里到外透着粉色的模样光一就觉得开心至极。他跟青年不仅生活上各种小事都很和谐就连情事都无比合拍，他不止一次觉得，世界上大概再没有谁能给自己这种天生注定就是伴侣的感觉了。

“做吗？”他咬着青年的耳朵黏糊糊地吻着他问。

“嗯……”青年抱着他的肩背甜蜜地喃喃，“想求你快点了……”

两个人又回到了卧室里。

缠绵旖旎的情事结束，光一抱着他清洗了一番回到沙发上找了个电影看。青年懒洋洋地靠在他怀里，拉着他的一只手把玩着手指。

电影什么内容两人都不甚在意。现在肌肤上还残存着彼此的温度正是应该甜蜜的时候，光一抱着青年靠在软垫上帮他揉着腰，时不时地交换一两个蜜似的亲吻。青年像猫一般腻在光一怀中惬意地享受着他的抚摸，他能够很清晰地感受到光一的爱意正通过他温暖的手掌传递到自己的每一寸肌肤，睁开眼睛就能看到光一温柔的注视，这情景太过幸福，之前他连想都不敢想。

好多他压根都不敢想的事情，现在都逐一变成了现实。

那么自己是不是可以期待一下未来了呢？

未来、充斥着死亡的未来……

光一第一时间就察觉到了青年的不对劲，他勾着他的下巴轻吻着他委屈地抱怨：“都说了你只能想我。”

“嗯……我只想你。”青年重新展颜，他看着光一问他，“你的那张床，躺过很多人吧？”过去他不在意，未来……

他似乎也没什么理由去干涉。他只是……

“小醋包又吃醋了？”光一眯起眼睛笑着刮刮他的鼻尖，“那张床买回来除了我之外你就是第一个躺上去的人了。”“谁是醋包了……”青年心中泛甜，嘟囔着趴回光一胸口。

光一搂着他，伴着电影中人物台词的声音邀请道：“那要不要坐坐我的法拉利？副驾你也是唯一一个能坐的人。”

“嗯……我还想去看你排练呢。”青年困倦地打了个小呵欠，“还想每天都吃你做的饭，想一起去旅游，去好多好多地方……”

青年说着说着就睡了过去，光一温柔地抚摸着他的脑袋开心着，他终于愿意跟自己想象未来了，他终于愿意不再拘束于那黑暗中的三十天里，终于愿意挣扎着努力一把……

三十天就快结束了，医生也终于要回来了。

第二十九天，早上起来，青年趴在光一怀里悄悄地看他，心中一片柔软，还想着今天要跟他做些什么。

但是，自己的手机却响了。

那是一个闹钟，屏幕上面闪烁着一行黑色的大字：

【收拾东西吧。该走了。】

青年呆住了。他几乎忘了，在一切开始的时候，他就设定了这个闹钟，在第二十九天响起，提醒自己应该处理一下接下来的事情，离开这个地方安静地死去。

光一的温柔让他忘乎所以，他已经全然忘记了这件事，但是此时闹钟的响声将他轻软幸福的梦打碎了，他又回到了现实。

“嗯……确实该走了。”光一醒过来看到他的样子，温柔地将手机从他手里拿走放在一旁，随后拿过床头的杯子喝了口水之后，给了他一个凉凉的吻。

青年愣愣地看着他问：“去哪？”

“跟我来就知道了。”光一又亲亲他的额头，帮他穿好衣服、洗漱之后弄了饭吃，随后带着他来到了自己的停车位，将他安置在了副驾驶的位置。

青年茫然地看着光一上车带着自己飞驰而出，他的脑袋已经混乱了，根本不知道光一要带自己去哪。而且……他想起来，他们两个都没有带口罩，光一甚至连个帽子都没戴。要是被人拍到……

胡思乱想中车已经减速停了下来，光一帮他打开车门，牵着他的手带他出来，上楼来到了一家首饰店。

“您好，是堂本先生是吗？”一个店员立刻迎上来笑容可掬地指引道，“您那边请。所有婚戒的款式都帮您准备好了，二位可以慢慢挑选。”

“婚……婚戒？”青年吃惊地瞪大了眼睛，他有些慌乱地看着光一，但是光一并没有为他解答疑问，只是牵着他的手按照指引带他来到了最里面的一个小隔间里。桌子上已经摆好了两杯咖啡，还有厚厚的一本图册，里面全部都是各式各样的对戒。

“挑吧。看到喜欢的我们就买下来。”光一拉着他坐下，伸手将人圈在怀里靠在他的肩膀上磨蹭了一下下巴，“两对三对也没关系，一对平时戴，一对订婚戴，一对结婚戴。”

青年慢慢地翻看着图册，他的心中燃起了一把火焰，让他浑身上下都出了一层细汗，舒畅极了。他靠在光一怀里举着图册指指这个指指那个，依偎着他问他的意见，表现的就像真的在认真挑选一样。

即使他依然觉得，自己不配光一如此温柔。

那么……就当是最后的纪念吧。这一场为期三十天的恋爱，自己也终究有了一样光一送的东西能够陪在自己身边……

他来回翻看着戒指，光一则认真地注视着他，时不时地轻吻一下他的脸颊，还自得地低笑道：“终于把你喂得胖一点了。”

“嗯……就这一对吧，你喜欢吗？”青年选定之后回头看他，光一没急着看戒指，先捧了他的脸颊擒住他半张的唇深深地将人吻住，这个吻狂乱又缠绵，青年根本来不及呼吸，只软在光一怀里软软地任他摆弄，光一听到他受不住的低哼才停下，将人搂紧让他调整了一下呼吸，随后才拿着图册搂着他的腰带他来到前台试戴。

“要这对，这对，还有这一对，我们试一下。”光一翻动着图册指出了三对戒指，却没有包含青年最后选出的那一款，甚至也没有青年问过他是不是喜欢的那几个。

那些实在是太朴素了，而且几乎是整个图册里面最便宜的几对。光一知道青年的小心思，他觉得自己跟光一长久不了，所以不想浪费钱。光一早就知道他会这样，所以刚刚他才记住了青年所有的目光，看到喜欢的款式，他的眼睛会发亮，整个人都像在发光一样，随即光芒又黯淡下来，遗憾不已地、目光再流连两次，随后狠心翻过一页去看别的。

青年真的看到了喜欢的戒指，他会想象戴在手上的感觉，还有、跟光一双手相牵、甚至走过花路红毯……就是那一瞬间的失神，让光一知道了他的喜好。

这种情况出现了三次，光一全部都记住了。那三款才是青年真正喜欢的戒指。就像他说的，平时戴一对，订婚戴一对，结婚戴一对，正好合适。

青年自然知道自己被光一看穿了心思，他霎时就红起了眼眶，摇摇头看向光一细声拒绝道：“算了……太多了，一对就好了……”

“乖，听我的。我的钱都多到快要腐烂了，不给你花给谁花。”光一大大方方地当着所有人的面揽着他的腰亲吻着他的额头，然后亲手帮他试过了每一对戒指，找出最合适的戒码之后刷了卡，两对让人包起来，剩下一对他直接戴在了青年手上。

他知道好多人在看好多人在拍，但是他不在乎。谁规定他不能谈恋爱了？谁规定他不能有同性的恋人了？他只是个舞台剧演员，又不是卖人设的爱豆，不要管的太宽比较好。

他直接把青年搂进怀里抚摸着他的脑袋，安抚着他心爱的恋人，他大大方方地展示着自己的脸毫不避开暗处的那些镜头，却小心翼翼地将纤细的青年好好地护在了怀中。在光一胸口找回了足够的安全感，青年依恋地磨蹭着他很快调整好了情绪。他知道光一为他付出了多少，所以……自己也不可以丢脸制造更多话题了。

他恢复了往常的淡然，轻轻地拍了拍脸颊让红晕褪下一些，随即亲吻了光一的脸颊对他说了声“谢谢”。

“跟我说谢谢干什么。”光一见他觉得好些了，便拿上戒指带着他、手牵手地离开了首饰店。

跟往常不同，光一脸上是十足温柔的笑，他紧紧地牵着青年的手将他护在身侧，青年放下了纠结举止优雅大方，极好的气质不带保留地全部体现出来，他也有自己的骄傲，至少此刻，自己是配得上光一的。

他们表现得太过正常，那些偷拍的人甚至都有了一些愧疚无措的感觉，他们也看出来了，这两位从头到尾就没想隐瞒过任何人。

青年压抑不住喜悦地坐在副驾驶摆弄着手指上的戒指，他的心暖烘烘的，刚刚光一哄得他舒服极了。光一坐进驾驶位，勾勾他的下巴调笑道：“好啦，你再这样笑，我都要迫不及待拐你去涉谷登记了。”

“诶？不要了吧，不要那么急……呜……”

青年刚说出拒绝的话就被光一探身堵住了嘴巴。缠绵的亲吻让他再次陷入了眩晕，等到恢复清醒之后，车子已经开起来了。

“这是……去哪？”青年有些期待地问。

“去医院。”光一答道。身旁的人沉默了，光一知道青年有可能会排斥，所以卡着最大限速开去了跟医生约定的医院，然后把沉默着的青年从副驾驶接出来之后直接搂在怀里。

“告诉我一句话。”光一低声问他，“想，或不想就好。想不想让我一辈子陪着你。十年二十年……一直到老。”

“……”青年的身体剧烈地颤抖起来，他紧紧地抓着光一背后的衣服，眼泪浸湿了他的胸口，他死死咬着嘴唇克制住嚎啕大哭的欲望，从喉头挤出了一个字，“想……”

“那就交给我吧。放心，我们可以的。”

光一耐心地等待着，等待着青年整理好情绪，他掏出纸巾轻轻地拭去了青年颊边的眼泪，心疼不已地轻吻着他的眼眶：“你看你，又哭成这样，心疼死了。”

青年不好意思地吸吸鼻子抿起嘴巴，在光一收回纸巾的时候抱住了他。他依赖地靠在光一胸口想着，哪怕自己真的活不下去，但是……临死之前能有光一陪着还能收获他的爱情，这辈子真的已经没有遗憾了。

“我们上去吧。”光一握紧了他的手。他知道，自己在挑戒指的地方已经暴露了，在医院，他也不打算做任何遮掩。

这是一条路，是一条坎坷不平、通向未来的路。他爱他的事业，他知道这件事情对他一定有影响，但是跟青年比起来，他不怕。大不了转去外国发展，自己的人脉足够厚实，也有功底和能力做本钱，这点事情难不倒他。

光一牵着青年的手，领着他一步一步地在人群中穿行，就算四处的目光再多再杂，他都坚定地握着他。

在脑科室里，青年发现那里除了往常给自己做检查的医生之外还有一个陌生的中年男人。

“您好，敝姓城岛，啊……想必您就是光一疼到心坎里的那位了吧？”医生上来温和又不失热情地握了握青年的手，“我刚才跟田边医生聊过了，给你手术我还是很有把握的，来，咱们再做一次检查，然后商量一下之后要怎么办。”

说罢他冲光一眨眨眼睛：“记得请我喝喜酒啊！”

“没问题。”光一揽住了青年的肩膀，安抚地捏了捏。

等待结果的时候，他和青年坐在椅子上面，肩并肩，青年的手依旧被握在光一手里面。

“光一，你知道吗……往常都是我自己一个人在这里等的。”青年长叹了一声，歪头靠在了光一的肩膀上闭起眼睛，“在这等着，等着听医生告诉我，我还有多少天好活……”

光一静静地听着青年轻轻地诉说之前的生活。

“一天天地……反正都是那个样子……去绑架你大概是我做过最疯狂的事情了。”青年说到这个低笑起来，“知道吗，我给你写了一本书。”

“书？”光一歪头去看他的脸，“什么书？怎么才告诉我？”

“嗯……写了一本书，我本来打算，三十天的约定过后……你离开，我再寄给你的。”青年挽着光一的手臂睁开眼睛，看着眼前一双双走来走去的腿脚，“但是……现在你还要看吗？可阴暗了……你大概不会喜欢的……”“看，当然要看，那可是你写给我的东西。”光一立刻答道。

“那好。”青年点点头，“那……我手术之前给你吧。”

“好。”

结果出来了，光一牵着他的手带他来到医生那里，青年倒是很平静，因为他已经想好了最坏的结果，光一却紧张坏了，连他十几岁那年第一次上台都没那么紧张的，他甚至紧张到差点走路同手同脚，额前转眼就出了一层细汗。

但是城岛医生脸上的笑很好的安抚了他，他指着挂在一旁的图像说：“要么说光一你很能干嘛……爱情的力量我们也解释不了。看到了嘛，肿瘤比上次检查缩小了好多，手术简直太容易了，我闭着眼都能做……”说到一半看到光一眼神死光他连忙摆手赔笑，“哎呀呀开个玩笑嘛！我会好好做的！”

“这……”青年愣愣地盯着那幅图像。他看得多了自然也看得明白，好像确实是……缩小了一圈，这是怎么回事？难道真的是光一……

“不要想太多，总之手术能成功，这不就是好事吗？”光一把青年转过半圈面对自己，抵着他的额头说，“婚戒都买了，不能浪费啊。”

“当然不会浪费了……”

两个人根本没有顾忌医生在场，柔情蜜意地额头相抵轻言软语。城岛医生捏了捏鼻梁，开始跟同样觉得眼疼的同行先生商量起了手术的事情。

一切都进行的十分顺利，青年被剃掉了头发，还十足担心了一下光一会不会嫌弃他，结果——要不是他死命拦着，光一也能剃个大秃瓢陪他一起去了。

城岛说，这场手术他有九成把握顺利进行，剩下一成也并不是死亡风险，而是之前的压迫可能会影响到视觉或听觉……但是青年并不在乎，只要他能够活下来，看不清或者听不清都无所谓。

进手术室之前，他把自己写的那本书交给了光一。红灯亮起，光一坐在手术室外的长凳上，深吸一口气翻开了书。

青年的文字异常优美，字里行间带着一股仙气似的飘逸，他淡淡的描述着，自己之前是如何过活、如何知道了光一这个人、如何追随着他的脚步场场不落地去看他的舞台剧……

这本书就是青年的世界。在这本薄薄的世界里，自己是王子，是光，是他终其一生都只能仰望却不敢触碰的、云上最完美的海市蜃楼。青年就像暗夜中的一点萤火，拼了命的扇动翅膀想要追随他的脚步却都是徒劳，只因、光一是光明，而他深陷黑暗的囹圄，他们根本就处于两个世界。

自己用尽全力挣扎着想要摆脱黑暗却做不到，而光一也——理所应当的——根本不会看那边哪怕一眼。

光一根本无法想象在从前那一次次擦肩而过、青年偷偷望向自己的时候，心中会是如何的酸涩。因为爱恋而欢欣雀跃，因为不可及而满心绝望，他知道自己不敢、不能……不配！

青年把自己形容成了一尊玻璃人像，廉价、浑浊、那一个个气泡都是他生出却无法完成的梦想。他空洞的心脏处承载着的，则是光一在舞台上散落下来的那亿万光辉中的一缕，微弱而渺小，就像生命的最后一息，却足够支撑着他暂时苟延残喘地活下去。

他在极长的极夜中挣扎着继续自己的生命，直到坚持不下去了，什么都不顾地、破釜沉舟地想要在光一的记忆中留下点自己存在过的痕迹。

在书的最后，青年写下了想跟光一一起做的十件事情，看着那些事，光一怔忪，随即恍然。

原来是这样。这样，青年的那些表现，自己就完全明白了。

【想跟你一起做的十件事。

【想跟你躺在阳台的那架秋千椅里面晒太阳。

【想给你做我最拿手的豆乳锅，看你全部吃掉。

【想跟你一起逛一次超市，带着帽子和口罩，在人挤人的收款台偷偷地牵一下手。但是，我猜这个大概实现不了了。

【想要去你家看一看，看看我最重要的人生活着的地方。

【想跟你一起看一场电影，在家看也好，电影的内容怎么都好，想试试看靠着肩膀的感觉。

【想要跟你……

【……

【想在最后的屋子、天花板上贴上你的照片，让它代替你、笑着温柔地看着我离开这个世界。那样的话，我就不会害怕了。不会怕黑暗，不会怕死亡……可笑如我，残喘在极夜当中好些年，却依旧对暗怀着蚀骨的恐惧。

【有人说，爱一个人，不是在幸福的时候陪他登上天堂的高峰，而是在绝望的时候牵着他的手在黑暗中寻找地狱的出口。

【但是，我怎么舍得。我不需要你爱我，我不需要，我不舍得。所有一切由我一个人承担就好了，让我在你的记忆中轰轰烈烈的闹一场，留下印记，这就够了。地狱，由我一个人去闯。

【只是，我想让你知道，曾经在你从未注意过的黑暗中，有一点渺小的萤火，热烈地、卑微地、疯狂地憧憬过你。

【对不起，原谅我任性地把这些事情都告诉你。恨我吧，求你恨我吧，恨我入骨……不要忘记我。】

光一在手术室外捧着这本书看得眼圈通红，咬牙忍到最后看到那几句青年希望自己恨他，还是没忍住落下泪来。

青年那么傻，偷偷地藏起了那样多的心思跟感情。看着他那一句句一段段，光一恨不得能够回到过去重新一桩桩一件件地弥补他。他知道那傻孩子是怕自己难过，所以才一直不敢真正地搭话甚至跟自己成为朋友，他偏偏用了那种方式将自己囚禁，即使被憎恨也想要在记忆中留下痕迹……

好在，青年想做的那十件事的前九件，自己都已经跟他一起完成了。也怪不得每做一样，青年都会表现出略微失控的动容。

就在这本书的最后一页，是青年手写下的一行字，这行字有些潦草却力透纸背，光一慢慢地抚摸过每个笔画轻笑起来。

【我爱你。等我。】

“当然会等你了……一辈子都等。”

青年在做最后的术后复建的时候，光一又要开始他的排练了。他天天都像一只高速旋转的陀螺似的，用最短的时间把他手下的一帮孩子们操练的鬼哭狼嚎，完成任务之后就立刻飙车去医院陪在青年身边。

他的朋友来过了，他的后辈也来过了，他们欢快地、热热闹闹地、全部都成了青年的新朋友。

“喂喂喂！放尊重点！”光一一边削苹果一边不满地低吼，“这可是你们座长夫人！别没大没小的！”

几个二十出头正顽皮的小伙子鞠着躬异口同声道：“哎！座长夫人好——！”

青年无奈地笑起来。

医生说他恢复得很好，其实这两天就已经可以出院回家了，之后每个月来复诊一次就可以。但是光一偏压着他不让，让他在这再住两三天、等自己空出来没有排练的那天专门来接他回家。

“等着你好了，我们就结婚。”光一削下一小块果肉送到青年唇边喂他吃下，随即剩下的则塞到嘴里咔嚓咔嚓地嚼。青年笑着打趣他：“这位大叔，你在我这儿是越来越没有王子架子了？”

“本来也不是什么王子。”光一不服气地嘟囔着，他把探病的孩子们全部赶走，然后回到青年身边，探身给了他一个散发着果香的吻，然后孩子气地抱怨着，“你快些好吧……不抱着你我都睡不着了。”

“好、好。”青年哄孩子似的安抚着他，眉目含情地侧头看着他浅笑，“没有你抱着我也睡不安稳。”

光一被他看得心痒，他知道直到现在青年才慢慢地褪去了死亡威胁的阴影展现出了一身本应有的风姿，在宝石表面的尘土被拂去，他也开始显示出了惑人的光芒。

他跟自己一样，也是云上之人，是应该被人仰望和崇拜的人。

青年伸手抓着光一的手腕柔声道：“上来好不好？陪我躺会儿。”

“呃……嗯。”光一有些口干舌燥，他丢掉苹果核爬上床，小心翼翼地伸展手臂让青年一点一点地挪过来偎进自己怀中。

那么多天来第一次能够将他抱住，光一觉得浑身都舒畅了，惬意的眯起了眼睛紧紧圈着他的身子不想放手。青年也开心极了，他打了个小呵欠，拉拉被子像之前习惯的一样枕着光一的肩膀打算舒舒服服地睡个午觉。

阳光从窗口洒进来，照在青年脸上，光一见他想睡觉了，于是抬手为他遮住了眼睛处的阳光。在清凉中青年甜蜜地笑着低声说：“拉起帘子就好了，这样多累啊。”

“不累。你喜欢晒太阳的，这样晒着舒服。”光一调整了一下姿势亲亲他的额头，“睡吧。”

“嗯。”

青年知道，极夜过去了，并且不会再来。

从此他的世界里也有了永恒的光。


End file.
